wowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Deadmines
Este artículo está siendo traducido desde el artículo correspondiente del WoWWiki, cualquier colaboración será bienvenida. Las Minas de la Muerte, llamadas en inglés The Deadmines, son un intrincado y extenso conjunto de túneles cavados bajo Los paramos de poniente y parte de la zona noroeste de La Vega de Tuercespina. Es la mazmorra de nivel más bajo de la Alianza y está poblada por miembros de La Hermandad Defias. Si entrada principal está situada en la ciudad de Arroyo de la Luna al suroeste de Los paramos de poniente, pero también hay una pequeña salida situada en la zona oeste de Las Colinas Afiladas, cerca del océano. Las Minas de la muerte son el centro de operaciones Defias, liderados por el ambicioso Edwin VanCleef. Hay varias misiones que se desarrollan dentro y a los alrededores de las Minas de la Muerte. Para muchos de los jugadores de la Alianza, esta será su primera mazmorra. ¿Por qué no echar un vistazo a la Guía para mazmorras en grupo para conseguir unas pistas útiles? Historia La primera Guerra Durante la Primera Guerra, Lord Lothar se aventuró en las peligrosas Minas de la Muerte en una misión para obtener el Tomo de la Divinidad. Si bien fue capturado por una banda de ogros y mantenido cautivo durante 20 meses, fue finalmente rescatado y consiguió tener éxito en su misión. Fue en los túneles bajo las Minas de la Muerte en los que Griselda, la hija de Blackhand, huyó con el ogro Turok. Ambos fueron asesinados en una incursión orca. Historia Reciente De la pagina oficial de Blizzard World Dungeons (en inglés): :"Once the greatest gold production center in the human lands, the Dead Mines were abandoned when the Horde razed Stormwind city during the First War. Now the Defias Brotherhood has taken up residence and turned the dark tunnels into their private sanctum. It is rumored that the thieves have conscripted the clever goblins to help them build something terrible at the bottom of the mines - but what that may be is still uncertain. Rumor has it that the way into the Deadmines lies through the quiet, unassuming village of Moonbrook." Traducción: :Habiendo sido uno de los mayores centros de producción de oro en las tierras humanas, las Minas de la Muerte fueron abandonadas cuando la Horda arrasó la ciudad de Ventormenta durante la Primera Guerra. Ahora La Hermandad Defias las ha tomado como residencia y convertido sus oscuros túneles en su santuario privado. Se rumorea que los ladrones han reclutado a los inteligentes goblins para ayudarles a construir algo terrible al fondo de las minas, pero el que es todavía es incierto. Hay rumores que dicen que el camino de entrada a las Minas de la Muerte se encuentra en la tranquila y sin pretensiones villa de Arroyo de la Luna. Las Minas de la Muerte están, de hecho, siento usadas como base por La Hermandad Defias. Sin embargo, son más usadas como un astillero para el juggernaut que está siendo construido en las profundidades de las Minas de la Muerte. Geografía Mapa 0. Entrada 1. Noble con lavado de cerebro 2. Marisa du'Paige 3. Supervisor Cardortiga 4. Portal de Mazmorra 5. Rhahk'Zor 6. Minero Johnson 7. Sneed y Triturador de Sneed 8. Gilnid 9. Pólvora Defias 10. Mr. Smite 11. Cocinitas 12. Capitán Verdetez 13. Edwin VanCleef 14. Salida Sub Regiones Personajes Notables Las Minas de la Muerte son el hogar de la famosa Hermandad Defias y muchos de sus miembros más importantes se encuentran allí. Sneed y el Triturador de Sneed operan en la sala del mastil, Gilnid el fundidor domina la fundición goblin, y Mr. Smite el primer compañero vigila el navio. El Capitán Verdetez patrulla el navio mismo, donde Edwin VanCleef en persona los dirige desde la cabina de la nave. Guía de Misiones En proceso Recursos * Mena de cobre * Mena de estaño * Mena de plata Ciudadanos de la Mazmorra * Elemental de Fuego * Ghouls * Goblins * Humano * Murloc (uno, al menos) * Ogro (uno, al menos) * Loro * Rata * Esqueleto * Tauren (uno, al menos) Imagenes Image:Mast Room.jpg|Sala del Mástil Image:Goblin Foundry.jpg|Fundición Goblin Image:Ironclad Cove.jpg|Cala del Acorazado Saqueo En proceso Notas, Pistas e Información Adicional * A Las Minas de la Muerte normalmente se las llama por su nombre en ingles Deadmines o se utiliza también el acronimo DM. Este acronimo también se utiliza para Dire Maul (La Masacre). También podremos encontrar a gente que se refiere a las Minas de la Muerte como VC por Edwin VanCleef o DMVC. * Rango de niveles del enemigo: 15-18 (fuera de la marzmorra), 17-20 (dentro de la mazmorra) * Se debe tener al menos nivel 10 para entrar en la mazmorra. * Enemigo final: Edwin VanCleef * Jefes: Cocinitas, Sneed and Triturador de Sneed, Mr. Smite, Gilnid, Capitán Verdetez, Rhahk'Zor and Minero Johnson (raro). * Hecho extraño: a pesar de que los jugadores entran desde Arroyo de Luna y continuan bajando a traves de la mazmorra, la salida se encuentra en una colina por encima de Arroyo de Luna. * Si viajas a una pequeña cala que hay al norte de la isla Yojamba (al noroeste de la Vega de Tuercespina) puedes ver una gran puerta que lleva a los muelles dentro de las Minas de la Muerte. Sin embargo, no puedes entrar o salir a traves de ella. * Los Mineros Defias suelen ser Elite. * Guía de Mazmorra para Las Minas de la Muerte * Traducido y editado por Jofan Las Minas de la Muerte Las Minas de la Muerte Las Minas de la Muerte Las Minas de la Muerte